It is well known in this country and overseas that the rising popularity of golf is not being adequately matched by the number of new courses built. This is mainly because of the large area of land required, with the consequent cost of land purchase, planning and construction. It will be understood also that any golf course has a finite limit on the number of golfers on the course at any one time to avoid congestion. There are golf driving ranges which allow a number of golfers to practice in a small area but it is usually not possible for a player to "mark" his shot amongst those of the other golfers and so most practice ranges are not particularly inspiring for golfers who want a substitute for a real game.
A need exists therefore for a golf playing area which allows a large number of golfers to play in a relatively small, compact area to help satisfy the rising demand for golfing facilities. A need also exists for a compact golf playing area which allows golfers to play a simulated round of golf consisting of a number of holes of different length and difficulty and ideally which allows the players to score. Furthermore, there is a need for an interactive professional training system for golfers.